Fall
by Mia-Gabriella
Summary: Based on Fall by The Saturdays. When a transmission takes over the Task Force's screens, they along with the SPK are startled by what it shows... Implied stuff and I can't tell you that because it's just giving it away!


**Here you go Chammie! It's on! Well I was on the beach on holiday, and then I heard this song. As usual I thought, 'this reminds me of Death note' but when I really listened to the lyrics I was like 'OHMYGOSHTHISREALLYISLIKEDEATHNOTE!!' and wrote this. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note, the characters or the song (Fall by The Saturdays)**

As light Yagami walked through the empty rooms like the king of his castle, he stopped to pause in one. Gracefully walking over the piano, that filled the room and let his fingers touch the keys so often played by L. Light's greatest tool. Just like Misa. Light missed neither of them, to him; Misa was heartless and only wanted attention – blind to the uses she was being put, and L, emotionless except to Light, who had used that. After Rem had died, killing L, Light had simply killed Misa. He didn't need her anymore. Both L and Misa, falling at Kira's hands. His thoughts about his long lost lovers brought a sinister smile to his face.

_I watched you fall, both brought down by love. I used you for both business and pleasure, both so weak at my hands. While you lost everything, I gained the world. Blind to my heartless nature, you aided me. You were my favourite tools, but that was all you ever were to me; blind and beautiful tools. _Light thought to himself as he walked away from the piano. He had more pressing matters on his mind, N. L's true successor; Light had thought L had told him everything, evidently not. It made Light angry to think L was keeping secrets from him. He strolled confidently over to the task force, greeted them and as he made his way over to him seat, all of the screens in the room changed.

-

Near looked as all of the SPK's screens changed. Near heard Giovanni ask him, "What's happening?" His reply came calmly, "It would seem that this transmission takes control of all screens linked to the computer the file is on. It is highly likely that this broadcast is coming from the task force's computers and due to our hacking, we are receiving the same transmission." He turned his head to face the black screen as it started.

-

Light stared (as did the rest of the Task Force) as the screen began to show both L and Misa by the piano, L about to play it and Misa leaning against it. L spoke first, "Light," he said "We're probably dead now id this is reaching you. But we both wanted you to know... that we loved you, and that we'll both be on the top just watching you fall." Tears fell from his charcoal eyes as he began to play.

-

"L..." Near murmured under his breath as he saw his idol on the screen. He knew L could play piano beautifully; it was him who had taught Near. He felt a wave of emotions come crashing in as L started to play. Even more when he opened his mouth and started to sing. He had a stunning voice, filled with emotions. It had everyone glued to the screen. They all watched as L's white fingers glided across the keys as he began to sing.

-

_I gave you all you desired, all that you needed, boy I provided  
I let you into my head into my bed, and that's a privilege  
I had your back in the answers, you took the dollars, I took the chances,  
Defended battled and fought, cause I really thought you loved me.  
I don't know where to start or where to stop (No)  
But I know I am done I've had enough._

Misa began to join L as he continued. Their voices entwining perfectly.

_So fall, out of my head out of my heart  
And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch while you  
Fall out of your mind out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall think of me  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall_

L's voice stopped and Misa's carried on, her voice always so cheerful, now full of sadness.

_You said that you were the strong one, I was the girl and I was the young one  
I kept your feet on the ground, my head in the rounds, I had you  
You told me you were so grateful, I was with you and I was so faithful  
I stood by in all that you said and all that you dared, I loved you.  
I don't know how to act or what to say, but I know I am good I'll be okay.  
And you..._

L rejoined her, their voices showing the passion they held, not for Light, but the song they were singling.

_Fall, out of my head, out of my heart  
And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch you while you  
You fall out of your mind, out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall think of me  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall_

L's voice rose above Misa's;_ I'll be on the top just watching you fall..._

Misa was harmoniously singing._ Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall..._

Louder now L sang, _I want you to... (_then Mia joined him).

_And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch you while you _

_Fall out of your mind out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall think of me..._

_Think of me, yeah... _Misa sang over L.

_I'll be on the top just watching you..._

Singing together now.

_Fall, out of my head, out of my heart  
And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch you  
Fall out of your mind, out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall, think of me..._

L's voice alone, singing the last line, brought Near to tears.

_I'll be on the top just watching you fall..._

The last chords of the piano lead to a long silence in both the Task Force's and the SPK's buildings. Light stood motionless, shocked as Misa began to talk.

"Light, Kira. I know now that you are not a God. When you finally realize that and fall from your useless ideas and false security, fall from your mighty throne, we will be there just watching you fall." Light just kept his sepia eyes on the screen, speechless.

-

Near watched the screen change once again, it now showed Light Yagami, with Misa stood faithfully to his right, looking to L.

"You are confessing to being Kira?" L asked incredulously to Light.

"Yes, I am Kira. Misa is the second Kira, with the help of Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami" Light answered.

There were gasps among the watchers.

"Then how do you kill?" L inquired curiously.

"This." Light said simply, holing up a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' on it. "A death god's notebook. Whoever's name is written in it, will die."

L nodded, not looking at Light.

"Misa, go and see how Takada is doing." Light ordered. Misa made an angry face but Light just gave her a charming smile and she walked away uttering "Yes Kira."

"L?" he asked getting his attention.

"Yes?" he answered still not looking up.

"Did you not take in anything I just said? Or does it not bother you that I'm Kira?"

"It doesn't matter, Light."

"Why, L? Tell me what you're thinking."

L finally looked up to meet Light's sepia eyes.

"I think... I love you." He admitted.

There were more gasps at the revelation.

Near was frozen. L, his idol, his brother, his friend, loved Light, Kira, the person who killed him. He pressed the 'N' button on his keyboard and all of the screens showed his insignia, he said to the Japanese Task Force in his synthesised voice, "Arrest Light Yagami"

-

The task force jumped up at the command, having witnessed the same thing. But light was no longer there, he was on the roof. It was raining, just like it had that day. It was so simple, Rem killed L and when Misa no longer had a protector, Light killed her. They both fell at his hands. He was a God, but he had fallen too. He had lost who he was. By now the task force had searched the building and were coming for him. As he walked over to the edge, he thought, _Misa, L, I've fallen from your hands, your hearts, I've fallen from my mind, my fantasy, I'm so sorry..._

"Light!" he heard someone shout, but he was too far gone. He was falling, and as he fell, he could have sworn he saw them, just like they had said.

They were on the top, just watching him fall.

A single tear fell from his eye before he hit the ground.

**I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!! LIGHT!!!**

**Review? Good? Bad? Awful? Somewhere in the middle?**

**Oh, and if you like the song and want to write your own. I would LOVE to see what you come up with :):)**


End file.
